Chained
by StarRose
Summary: After being captured in battle by Shadows Hinoxes, Blue finds himself chained to the floor in a dungeon.  Unfortunately for him, Shadow has no intention of ever letting him go, and Blue finds out just how dark and twisted his shadow counterpart truly is.


**Fandom**: Legend Of Zelda Four Swords (manga)

**Title**: Chained

**Pairings**: Shadow/Blue, Blue/Red

**Rating**: NC-17 (link to adultfanfiction . net)

**Summary**: After being captured in battle by Shadows Hinoxes, Blue finds himself chained to the floor in a dungeon. Unfortunately for him, Shadow has no intention of ever letting him go, and Blue finds out just how dark and twisted his shadow counterpart truly is.

**WARNINGS**: I warn you now; this will NOT be a happy fic. Torture, rape, psychological issues and character death. If you're looking for happy and fluffy leave now.

* * *

**Chained – chapter 1**

**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**This fic is too highly rated to host here. ONLY this chapter will be put up, if you want to read the rest of the story you'll have to follow the link on my profile to my adultfanfiction . net account.**

It had been 7 years since Vios death. 7 years since he had infiltrated Shadows midst and tried to break the dark mirror. Green, Blue and Red were too late into Death Mountain; they never made it in time to save him as the stalactite he was tied to crumbled to the depths below, taking 2 of the Four Swords with him.

That was the turning point, where it all went wrong. Shadows bitterness and anger from Vios betrayal sent him on his own even darker path, becoming more dangerous, more obsessed, more intent on destroying the light in this world and handing it over to the darkness, to Vaati, to Ganon. Shadow had become a true evil being, never forgiving Vio, and never giving up on his desire to kill the remaining three heroes.

For years he destroyed villages, towns, anyone or anything that stood in his path, a dark twisted look to his eyes that seemed to grow darker by the day. Even the laughter that once rung from his lips at seeing a destroyed town was now silent, all he would do now was to grit his teeth in anger whenever the village he'd just burned to the ground, dead bodies laying charred around him, didn't have the heroes in it.

The heroes themselves were struggling badly against the onslaught of evil that had taken over Hyrule and the rest of the world. Day by day more allies fell, more people ran terrified, trying to find a safe place to hide in fear…if there were any safe places left. Of course they tried to attack Shadow, again and again and again, but everyday more evil joined ranks, Shadows army growing to hundreds of thousands, and there was only so much three little Hylians could do against an evil that intense. They'd been injured more times than they could count, come close to death more times than they could remember, but still they tried, even if the people who had once believed in them were now running in fear, or dead….just like Zelda.

Sometimes they hid themselves, sometimes they had to, their injuries too great, giving themselves time to heal before they tried again. It was times like these when they were in hiding that Shadow would rampage through the lands trying to find them. They knew people were dying because of them, they knew it was their fault, but they were the only ones left fighting back, and they couldn't do that if they were too exhausted to move, in too much pain to stand.

Today was one of those hiding days, but for more than just injuries. Aside from a badly wounded leg Red had come down with a fever, his body and mind completely exhausted, desperately needing rest and sleep.

Green had found them a cave to the east, its small entrance shrouded in thick bushes, tall forest trees keeping it secret from, _hopefully_, anyone waking past. Already limping Red was so tired he'd collapsed on the way there, so it was Blue who now carried him into the cave, the smaller hero in his arms barely able to keep his eyes open, his leg still bleeding from the Hinox that had taken a hard swipe at him, ripping through the flesh on his left calf.

After trying to make him as comfortable as possible against an outcropping of rocks, Blue began gently washing away the blood from the injured leg, using what little remained in his water container, Red watching him through lowered eyelids barely conscious.

"I think we're okay," said Green, ducking and walking round a low-ceiling corner in the cave, coming into view of his fellow heroes, "I've scouted round the area, I don't think we were followed. I picked up some wood for a fire too, it's cold in here." He walked up to Red's side, placing the wood he'd collected to the floor, a sympathetic look on his face as he watched Blue begin to place bandages around Red's leg, blood already seeping through them. "How's he holding up?"

"We're running out of medical supplies," Blue replied, gently holding Red's leg across his knee so he could pass the bandages underneath it, "This is the last of these and we've already run out of ointments. We'll just have to keep this clean and hope it doesn't get infected."

Blue sounded tired too. They all were. It was hard to keep up enthusiasm when every day the world slipped further and further into darkness, the light of hope seeming to fade with it.

"Blue…" Red's voice cracked quietly, his cheeks pink with fever, his forehead glistening with sweat.

"Be quiet." Blue said sternly, tying up the end of the bandages and tucking it underneath, "You need to sleep Red." He pulled out a blanket from their supply bag and draped it over Red, tucking it to his sides against the cold stone floor.

A small weak smile rose on Red's lips, "Thank you Blue." He whispered hoarsely, "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get ill, more people are going to get hurt now as Shadow tries to find u-"

"Red, shut up!" Blue exclaimed loudly, digging around in the bag to try and find a cloth to wet and put on Red's forehead, "It makes no difference if we're held up here for a few days or not, Shadow would still be out there killing people."

"Blues right you know," Green said, squatting down next to Blue and smiling kindly at Red, "Besides, I'm surprised none of us have fallen ill much earlier, it doesn't feel like we've stopped moving for years. And Blue," he added, looking up at Blue with a smirk and a nudge to his side, "Do try not to yell at him, we both know you're worried there's no need to hide it behind your usual anger."

Blue slowly turned to glare at him, a faint tint of red on his cheeks, "Don't you have a fire to start?"

With a small grin Green stood up and picked up his firewood, walking away a few steps before placing it all on the ground and sitting down, back to the other two, gathering two stones to try and get a spark going.

"Here you go." Blue said softly, pouring some water over the cloth he'd now found, ringing it out a little and placing it on Reds burning forehead, Red smiled weakly again in a thank you. "And er," Blue began quietly, hoping that Green wouldn't hear, "I don't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about you that's all." He said, shifting awkwardly where he sat.

Another frail smile from Red, and even a faint giggle escaped this time, and from under the blanket around him Red poked his hand out from the side, his fingers resting on top of Blues on the floor. Blues eyes widened ever so slightly, and then a small, shy smile fell upon his lips. He looked at those fingers, and gently encircled them with his own, that shy smile now directed at Red as he looked at his face.

At the sudden silence, Green looked over his shoulder at the two of them, and smiled knowingly. Returning his attention to the fire, which he'd just managed to spark and set alight, that smile remained as he thought of the two behind him. He didn't know if it was an unspoken agreement between them, that they knew that in these times of war it was important not to be distracted, but even though it was clear the two of them had feelings for each other, nothing had ever happened between them, not even one little kiss. Green knew that the two of them must know about each other's feelings, it was plainly obvious by the way they looked at each other, the small touches, extra attention, the looks that would pass between them. It was endearing to know that when even fighting a losing war that love could still spring up, and it made Greens heart feel warm.

He'd been distraught when Zelda had died, a death that only followed Vios by few days. They'd all been beyond miserable, thinking that all hope was finally gone, but still they'd made a pact with each other that they wouldn't give up, that they'd never give up, for as long as they were alive they'd fight against Shadow and the darkness he brought whenever he stood.

So to see his two fellow comrades, that innocent affection being shared between them even in these dark times, it just seemed to make it all worthwhile, like there was something good out there to cling on to.

Green didn't let on that he knew of course, he didn't want to ruin this budding relationship by making Blue self-conscious of his actions. Because that's exactly what Blue would do.

"Well," Green said, deliberately loudly, standing up and stretching, "I think I'll go and stand guard at the entrance for a while." With one last smiling look over his shoulder, he headed round the low-ceiling corner again and out of sight.

Leaving those two alone right now would be a good thing.

Blue didn't even glance at Green as he walked away, the fire bringing light and warmth into the damp cave. Red's eyes were drifting closed, his hand warm in Blues, his breathing shallow as his body battled against the fever and his injured leg. Blue watched him, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to him, and as it seemed Red had fallen asleep, Blue raised his other hand and gently brushed away a few strands of hair that were sticking to his cheek.

It was funny really, that even after these 7 years of war, even after all the times they've battled, all the enemies they've killed, all of the training and practise and just how good of a warrior Red had become, Red still never lost his innocence. 19 years old and he still had that same air about him as he did when he was 13, when all four of them had been travelling around together. Red had saved Blues life more times than he could remember, had saved Greens too, he'd become such a strong member of their three-member team, yet he still found time to smile, still found time to laugh, and whenever Blue or Green were feeling down and depressed that no end to this battling was in sight, all Red had to do was smile and it was like the entire area had been lit up. Red was their shining little ray of happiness, the only happiness that was around these days, and the very thought of what it would be like if they lost him…

Blue cleared that thought from his mind immediately, and instead found that tiny tint of a blush on his cheeks growing that little bit deeper, as he looked upon the sleeping face of the one he couldn't live without. He leant forward a little bit, mentally apologising to Red that he had nothing to rest his head on, that rock couldn't be that comfortable. He leant forward a little more still, looking upon that poor flushed face, at the closed eyelids that hid those bright child-like eyes. He leant forward more, looking upon those small lips, and before he knew it Blue was so close he could feel Reds breath against his own lips, hovering barely any distance above them.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, his heart beating loudly in his chest, staring down into those closed eyes as his lips tingled with the warmth that radiated from Reds skin, the firelight dancing across his features.

He bit his bottom lip, closed his eyes, and with every ounce of willpower he leant back again.

He couldn't do it; he couldn't kiss him, because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. They didn't have time for this; they couldn't afford to be wrapped up in each other when they were battling every day of their lives.

Blue sighed, and instead leant over and placed a small kiss to a bang of hair that lay across the damp cloth on Red's forehead.

"Sleep well Red." He whispered, softly squeezing Reds hand that still lay in his own, "Get better soon."

This was okay though. Red knew how he felt about him, and Blue knew how Red felt about him straight back. Nothing was ever spoken or said, but they knew, and for now, that would have to do. After all it could be something to look forward to; something to battle for, knowing that one day when Shadow was defeated, and the world returned to normal, that he and Red could be together. It was probably the only thought that kept Blue fighting so hard, knowing that when they found that light of hope again, Red would be there at the end of it waiting for him.

Unfortunately, had Blue known what was about to transpire, he probably would have given in and kissed Red right then anyway.

It was only a split second after the deafening roar of Shadow's dragon filled the cave, to the point Blue felt like his ear drums were going to burst, did Green's voice come screaming down after it.

"BLUE! HE'S HERE! HELP ME!"

In a motion that seemed faster than a blur, Blue had sprinted from Reds side down around the corner, his Four Sword gripped tightly in his hand, Reds voice calling out behind him. What greeted him as he sped out the cave entrance was a mass of flames, every single tree and bush alight with the fire from Shadows dragon, which hovered above them, blocking out the moonlight. Sitting on top of its head was Shadow, his maniacal laugh filling the night air over the top of the crackling wood and spitting flames, a dangerous madness in his eyes that never used to be there at the beginning.

Emerging out of the burning trees were hundreds of Hinoxes, a deep laughter rising from them too as they began to encroach on the two heroes, brandishing swords and axes and armour, nothing like the stupid Hinoxes of years ago. These were trained, these were organised, and these were only a handful of Shadow's massive army of dark creatures.

As Shadow's insane laughter still rang out above them, he suddenly stopped and grinned madly down at them, "I'VE FOUND YOU! AT LAST I'VE FOUND YOU! _DIE_!"

His dragon reared and roared loudly, the Hinoxes now running towards them.

Green and Blue stood side by side, swords raised, blocking the cave entrance. They took one short glance at each other, a glance that in that short second said that it would be a miracle if they survived this, before with a yell they both sprinted forward towards the mass of Hinoxes.

Time seemed to slow down for Blue. His sword clashed with swords, Hinox blood spraying across air and ground as he stabbed and slashed away at the hoard around him. The dark night air seemed to darken still as amass of Hinoxes enclosed around him, growls and laughter and cries of pain filling his ears. Moving, slashing, dodging, blood splattered over his face as he tried with every ounce of strength left in him to kill the hundreds of Hinox that still seemed to pour from beyond the burning trees. Somewhere beyond the mass of enemies he could just about hear Greens voice, yelling at the Hinoxes, screaming at them to die.

He didn't know how long he'd been battling, but he knew now he was only able to move through adrenaline. His legs felt like lead weights, his arms the same, now resorting to just flailing his Four Sword around blindly trying to hit anything and everything around him. He was beyond exhausted, he could barely even see through the blood and bodies, and he was getting careless. Again and again a Hinox sword or axe caught his flesh, his legs, his arms, anywhere where he was slowing down with exhaustion.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!" he heard Shadow laugh somewhere above him, when suddenly, out the corner of his eyes, he saw Red, staggering out the entrance of the cave, leaning on the cave wall, his Fire Rod in his hands though barely able to raise it.

Blues eyes widened in fear as some of the Hinoxes saw Red and turned to him, weapons raised. Suddenly with a renewed strength Blue lunged towards them, their heads cleaving straight off where he sliced through them.

But there was just too many.

Before the heads had even fallen to the ground more were upon Red, and as Blue, almost tripping over his own fatigued legs, dragged his sword across the ground in another attempt at slicing through the enemies that were lunging towards Red, an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced his side. He cried out in pain, hand dropping his sword, his legs finally collapsing underneath him. As he fell towards the hard ground, his eyes remained on Red. He watched the Hinoxes dodge the flames that shot from his Fire Rod, their swords and axes coming down towards the now cowering Red…something hard suddenly hit the side of Blues head.

The image of Red shielding his head with his arms was the last thing Blue saw before he hit the floor unconscious.

* * *

There was a very annoying dripping sound that was slowly awakening Blue from his slumber. His closed eyes twitched, as the slow…..._drip….…...drip….….drip_…...continued somewhere in the distance. Groaning slightly, his eyes slowly flickered open, blinking into the darkness around him until the ceiling began to slowly come into focus. It was a dark stone brick ceiling, covered in filth and a dark green moss. There was a flickering light moving across it, which meant somewhere nearby there was a candle, or a wall torch.

Blue turned his head to his left to see where that irritating dripping was coming from, when he noticed two other things at the same time. The first, was the pain that shot through his side. The second, was that he couldn't move his arms from over his head where he was laying due to them being chained together.

Not knowing where to look first, he tried to peer down at his body first to the gash the arrow had left just above his hip. Someone had removed the arrow, and although it wasn't bandaged, it was at least not bleeding, though it looked like it certainly had been. His tunic was covered in blood (though which was his and which was the enemies he didn't know) and looked as though it had now dried stuck against his wound.

He also saw upon looking down that his feet had separate shackles around them, each one with a chain that was embedded into the same stone bricked floor, also filthy and black with dirt, though not covered in moss.

This meant he couldn't shuffle backwards to put his arms over his head, so instead he tried to look up behind him, arching his neck against the cold floor to try and see what was going on. His forearms were wrapped in chains against each other, the end of the chain again leading into the floor, embedded into it, with no sign of being able to pull it away.

It didn't stop Blue from trying though, and he yanked and pulled as hard as he could, sliding from one side of his body to the other on the floor, teeth gritted and eyes tightly shut as he pulled and pulled. But the chain didn't break away, it just jangled against the stone, refusing to free Blue from his captivity, digging into his arms the harder he pulled.

Giving in but only for the moment, Blue looked around him to try and see where he was. He seemed to be chained to the floor of a large windowless dungeon, three stone walls surrounding him, with a row of thick strong metal bars behind him, a thin corridor along the outside with a single flaming wall torch giving the only bit of light into the area. That irritating dripping sound was coming from a hole in the stone wall in the left hand corner, a small puddle of water forming there.

"You're finally awake."

Immediately Blue looked backwards again, head turned upwards slightly to the left to view the person now standing in the open doorway to the dungeon, the matching metal barred door swinging back against its fellows.

Blue growled under his breath at the smiling figure, "Shadow."

The smile widened on Shadows features, baring his sharp teeth, before he spread his arms wide and announced casually, "Welcome to your new home."

**To be continued…**

**AN:** This is the ONLY chapter of this story that will be hosted here. To read the rest you have to go to my adultfanfiction . net account. Please see the link in my profile to chapter 2 and beyond.


End file.
